Angelic
by Sephiria Evangeline
Summary: Rin is the princess of the angels, and Len is just a normal human guy. Rin was sent to Earth to regain her human memories for some mysterious reason. T for language. RinxLen noncest
1. Chapter 1

**Sephi: Yay! I've finally gotten around the freaking malware! Basically, I ended up using 4 different anti-virus programs, but none of them worked. So I just created another account on my computer and moved my stuff.**

**Rune: And would it have killed you to do that earlier?!?**

**Sephi: …What's it to you??**

**Rune: Because **_**I**_** was about to go insane from not being able to talk for a week!! I exist on fanfiction!**

**Sephi: O.o wow…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own vocaloid. No matter how much a want to. It's never gonna happen. But I do own the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday, not

**Rin's POV**

Ahh! I can't see! It hurts! Help me! Please, help me!

"_Rin! Rin! Shh, it'll be alright. Rin! Please…"_

Who are you? Why do you sound so familiar? How to do you know me? How do I know you?

Sharp pains prickled my arms and legs again. Something uncomfortable was on my face. What was it? I wanted to rip it off, so I could breathe freely.

"_O god… Rin, Rin, please… Please…"_ The voice was crying? Why are you crying? I don't want you to cry! Smile instead! You should be laughing. Yes, you, of all people, deserved to be laughing happily.

But who are you? What are you to me?

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

What's this weird beeping noise? It's starting to get on my nerves. Shut up already…

_Beep… Beep…_

Hey!! It's actually listening to me? Rin: 1, Annoying-Noise: 0. Whoohoo!

"_Rin, Rin, Rin, please, no… please…"_ What?! I'm making that annoying beeping noise shut up! You have a problem with that?! It's fucking annoying! I wish it would shut up already!

_Beeeeep…_

Oh hey, it stopped. Victory for Rin!

* * *

I gasped as I sat upright in my bed. I glanced at the stars, which told me that it was two a.m. …

…Of the 27th of December.

I mentally smacked my head. Of course, today was my birthday. No wonder why I had that nightmare again. I sighed and got back into my cozy bed and stared up at the sky.

All angels, always had a dream of how they died on the day they did. It is one of our only memories of our past lives that we remember, no one knows why. Other than that, we only remember our names and birthdays. Who would be stupid enough to forget their own name and birthday, even in death?!

Oh, and of course, I just _had_ to die on my freaking birthday…

**

* * *

Rui's POV**

"Rui~ Rini~" Shaddup… I wanna sleep… Lemme sleep, Miku-nee…

"You two have to get ready for your coming-of-age ceremony!"

Oh. Shit. It's true. Whenever an angel turns fifteen, or if they had died after their fifteenth birthday, the week afterwards, then went through their coming-of-age ceremony. I turned around to face my twin sister in the opposite side of the room. She wasn't much of a morning person either… Fucking hell… she's already up! I groaned as I got up out of my warm bed.

Well, she wasn't exactly my sister. It wasn't really my birthday either. I never had a birthday. I was probably one of those aborted children or something. Ever since Rin came, we were always mistaken for 'twins' because we look exactly like each other, minus the fact that I had black hair while she had golden hair, and I had yellow eyes while hers were blue. As we were 'twins', I just celebrated my birthday with her.

Oh, and another difference between us. Rin is the princess. The angel princess is the angel with the most powerful aura in Heaven. That would be Rin and her golden aura. Mine is grey, and Miku-nee's is teal.

"Rui, put on your ceremonial dress already! We're gonna be late!" I moaned. I preferred my nightgown. Without a word, I put on my ceremonial dress. It was a sleeveless white gown with black ribbons around my waist and even larger ones at the bottom. I wore grey bracelets and anklets as well. Ugh… so tired…

Rin was already dressed up. She wore a strapless gown with golden laces, along with golden bracelets, anklets, and a tiara. My sister the princess looked nervous, and Miku-nee was fussing over her. Well, I'm glad she's not fussing over me.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Here we were, in the ceremonial square. I was nervous. Even Rui seemed to be nervous now. The head priest, Kaito-san, had brought out the sacred orb already. As I gazed continuously into the eerie mist, I began to relax.

The sacred orb is the main part of the ceremony. I already knew what I was supposed to do. I just had to walk up to it, let it surround me, and get my soul weapon. That was all, really…

What's a soul weapon? Well, it was said that the sacred orb was created by the most powerful princess of all time, four-thousand years ago. When the mist surrounds you, it basically reads your soul, and gives you the weapon that would suit you most. The weapon would be connected to your soul, so you could always carry it with you, without actually have to carry it physically. It would just be a part of you.

Miku-nee has a long, green glaive with double blades. It kinda goes along with her because it sorta looked like a negi, and she would always be poking you with the non-pointy end to annoy you. Sorry, Miku-nee. I'm not trying to be mean. I'm just stating the facts.

Rui squeezed my hand before she went up to the orb. She had been called up first because she had lived in heaven for her entire life. I had only been here for three years, but since angels forget their human memories (minus the death dream) for some strange, unknown reason, I can't tell you whether I preferred my human life or my angel life better.

Rui walked up to the orb, which magically expanded and enveloped her. For a few suspenseful minutes, nothing happened. Then, the mist glowed in Rui's aura color (if this is even possible), and shrank back to its normal size. In Rui's hands, there was a giant, black, shuriken. It totally fits her yandere personality. She drew this back into herself as the crowd applauded, and stood besides Miku-nee. I gulped. It was my turn next.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

Turn around, Len! Turn around, goddamnit!! I screamed mentally at myself from three years ago. We were in the balcony of my apartment, which is on the 13th floor. My younger self went inside to make us some hot chocolate. No!! Turn around! She'll fall…!

"_Ahh!! Len! Neru-chi!! Help!!"_ My stupid, idiotic, pathetic, younger self finally noticed that the bars of the balcony had finally rusted and broke. The young girl who was leaning against it, naturally, fell to. My younger self dropped the cups he was holding, and rushed to the balcony. Younger Neru-chan also ran out of the bathroom to see what was wrong with her dear younger twin, who was hold onto the broken ends of the bars for dear life. The girl with a ponytail to the side of her head screamed, as the young boy rushed over to his friend. He grabbed her hand just as the rest of the bar finally gave in to the girls' weight.

"_Neru-chan, go downstairs and tell Luka-nee! She might be able to catch her from below!"_ But the girl only stood there, not believing the sight before her eyes. The boy turned to face her, already feeling his hands slip. The girl he was holding onto had lost consciousness. _"Neru-chan!!"_ She finally ran out the door as fast as she could to tell the twenty-one year old lady downstairs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Luka-nee's pink hair appeared at the balcony directly below.

"Len-kun, if you could swing her…" But it was already too late. Her hand had already slipped out of his… She fell down the thirteen floors of the apartment building…

* * *

"No!" I screamed out loud, as I jolted upright in bed.

"Jeez, sorry!" Huh? I gazed around, looking for the source of the voice. I came from my best friend Mikuo, who had moved next door two years ago.

"I was only gonna ask you if you wanted to come shopping with Akita and me. Jeez that girl. It's her birthday, and the first thing that she wants to do is shop for clothes. Oh, and happy birthday, Len-kun."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. Just let me get ready first."

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I took a deep breath as I walked up to the sacred orb. From the corner of my eye, I saw Rui and Miku-nee give me a thumbs-up. I smiled back at them.

The mist enveloped me inside of it. It was the perfect temperature. I liked the comfortable feeling, but I knew that I still had to get my weapon.

_Hey, Rin. Long time no see._

I opened my eyes and almost screamed. The person who was talking was… me. Me, with long hair. Who are you?! Why do you look like me?!

_I'm you, silly. I'm the you that would have been if you had lived, and didn't want to cut your hair._

What? But I'm not supposed to know what I was like as a human! No angel ever does!

_Have you ever wondered why?_

No. I just took it as something that was granted. It was something that always happened.

_Ask Kaito-san later. As for now, I need to give you your soul weapon._

Oh, right. Okay. The other me suddenly hugged me as she started to fade away.

_Please, remember who I was, who _we_ were. If only for the sake of that person, please remember… I need to apologize to him…_

The mist faded as I felt the comfortable feeling linger on my back. I heard the crowd gasp. "Look at the princess! Look on her back! Her weapon…"

I blinked to see what my weapon was, and nearly fainted. It was the chain of memories*. Holy shit. This thing hasn't been seen since the dawn of heaven, and that was a fucking long time ago.

I felt Rui and Miku-nee guide me somewhere. I didn't know where I was going until I actually got there, though. I was too lost in my thoughts to look where we were going.

It turned out that we were going to Kaito-san's office, which was just as well, because I had to ask him that question. Once we went inside, he beckoned us to sit down, which was what we did. I decided to tell him what happened before I forgot to.

"Kaito-san, I need to ask you something. It's about what happened during the ceremony." He nodded, and I noticed that Rui and Miku-nee were listening as well. "Inside the orb, there was another me with long hair. She said that she was the person that I would have been if I hadn't died or wanted to cut my hair." The priest looked somewhat surprised, but didn't ask any questions. To my surprise, neither did Miku-nee. "She told me to ask you why angels didn't remember their past lives, and asked me to remember mine." Everyone stared at me. It they kept that up, I would seriously get out my chains and start waving them around.

Just when I was about to go insane, Kaito-san spoke. "Well, no one is actually sure why our kind can't remember anything from our past lives as humans. However, there is a myth that contains references to both the sacred orb and our lost memories. It is the myth of the great First Princess, from four thousand years ago. All three of you should already know that it was said that she was the one who created the sacred orb for some mysterious reason. There was… a second part to that legend." The three of use gasped. This wasn't taught in schools.

"You should also know that we should never trust humans. The reason behind this is because there are some humans in this world that know of our identity and try to attack us. Protecting ourselves from them is what we use our soul weapons for nowadays. In the legend, it was said that the First Princess decided to go back down to Earth, and that is why she created the orb –so that she and any other who decided to follow her path would be able to arm themselves. It was never stated why the First Princess left to return to Earth, and it was obvious by the lack of records that she never returned to Heaven.

"However, about fifty years ago or so, just before the humans started to attack us, another important discovery was made. It seemed to be a note from the First Princess. It contained only two sentences, but this may be related to your problem. It said, _I now know why angels are forbidden to remember their human memories. If anyone should ever reverse the flow of common logic, logic itself will collapse, and nothing would be able to withstand that crushing weight…_ Nobody knows what she is referring to here, but it is obvious that we don't remember anything for a very good reason."

"But Kaito-san," I asked, "then why did my self in the sacred orb tell me to regain my memories!?"

He just looked at me with tired eyes. "That may be the biggest mystery of all. But if it is the will of the First Princess, then…"

**

* * *

Mikuo's POV**

In the end, Akita, Len-kun, and I ended up going to the mall to shop for clothes. Who the hell shops for clothes first thing on the morning of their birthday?! Akita is weird.

And speaking of weird, there are several things wrong with this picture. First of all, Akita isn't texting. So what's the big deal about that, is something some people might say, but in the three years I've known Akita, I know by now that she is absolutely addicted to texting. Her phone is her lifeline. I find it strange how she can just sit there with her phone in her hands…for hours.

Second, Akita isn't going on her usual shopping spree, throwing out this and that, and making poor Len-kun and me carry the enormous weight. Especially weird, since we're looking at dresses.

Finally, neither Len-kun nor Akita looks particularly happy. What the hell? C'mon peoples, it's your _birthday_! What's with the sad faces?!

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

We've been here for three hours. Mikuo looks bored. I don't blame him. By now, he and Len-kun would be staggering under the weight of the stuff that I want to buy.

But today was different. Today, we were performing the sacred ritual of picking out two dresses that look exactly the same, but a little different. One is for me.

The other one is for my sister.

Len-kun and I have always done this on our birthdays every since she died, aka the worst birthday on earth. I guess we both blame ourselves for her death. It's true; she might not have died if I had listened to Len-kun the first time and ran down to Luka-nee's downstairs, or if Len-kun had done something about his bars earlier. Of maybe she would have died anyway, I wouldn't know.

I wiped the tears that threatened to flow away. No, I thought. Right now, we're getting presents for me and her. That's all. I happened to notice two, very pretty blue-white dresses.

"Hey! How about those two?" I pointed at the dresses.

"Yeah…They're nice…" I glanced at Len-kun. He looked…exactly how I felt. He had been very close to my sister. If she was still here, I'd bet my cellphone that they'd be dating, and I don't take my cellphone that lightly. We both missed her dearly.

* * *

We were walking back to our apartment complex. Mikuo was silent the entire time. Hmm. That's a first.

"You know what? I think I've just realized something." Never mind.

"And what exactly did you figure out, Mikuo you idiot?"

"You bought two dresses last year too. And the weirdest thing is that you never wore one of them!" Oh. He noticed. Dang… "I'm pretty sure that Len-kun knows what's going on too. What aren't you two telling me?!" His eyes narrowed dangerously. I narrowed my eyes to match his and glared back at him. We ended up having a mini-glaring contest.

"You know, Neru-chan. I think we _should_ tell Mikuo about it. He'll find out sooner or later anyways. Plus, we'll be going…_there_… later today, and he'll probably follow us."

I glared at Len-kun, who didn't flinch a bit…traitor.

"Fine," I huffed, "but if he offends her in any way, I swear to God that I'll send him to hell on earth."

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

In the end, it was decided that Miku-nee, Rui, and I would travel down to Earth to regain my lost memories. We got special permission because it was supposed to be a special quest from the First Princess's will or something. I don't know the details.

But either way, the three of us were flying down to Earth, making sure we wouldn't be seen by humans. I wasn't particularly happy about this quest. It meant that our flying time would be limited. We had to hide our wings in order to prevent humans from seeing them once we had landed. Happy birthday to me…

"Guys…? The clouds don't seem to look particularly inviting, do they?" Rui looked at me nervously. Once I searched my surroundings, I found out why.

We were surrounded by thunderclouds.

O lord… I hate thunderstorms…

"Uh…" my voice was noticeably an octave higher than normal. "Maybe if we try to go _really fast_, we won't get caught in it…"

"Too late…" Miku-nee muttered. I gulped. At a distance, I saw lighting dancing in the clouds. O god…

Boom! I covered my ears and closed my eyes. I was deathly afraid of thunder. It started to rain, and the wind picked up. I felt Rui take one of my hands as Miku-nee took the other. I kept my eyes shut.

There was another flash of lightning. "Ahh!" I screamed, but I couldn't even hear myself over the wind. I'll be honest. I totally freaked. I'm sure that using my chain would have helped a lot at the time, but my mind had totally snapped at the first lightning bolt. I remember the wind ripping my hand out of Rui's and Miku-nee's and flying/falling backwards to wherever the wind had carried me. I finally lost consciousness as I hit the soft mud on the ground. Ouch… My last thought was to remember to hide my wings. Happy birthday much?

**

* * *

Mikuo's POV**

They told me about it. They told about Akita's poor younger twin sister who had died on her birthday right before I moved in. They also told me about the dress shopping thing.

But they didn't tell me her name, or how she died, or any other detail actually. I'm not stupid enough to asked for it either. We were going to visit her grave later. I couldn't tell who looked worse, Akita or Len-kun.

We were walking to the graveyard in the depressing rain. All three of us, clad in black with two black umbrellas. Green was a much more sensible color…

We reached the cemetery. Holy! There were so many graves here!

Akita and Len-kun led us to a grave somewhere in the midst of this huge graveyard. The approached a square-shaped grave.

But there was already someone there.

She was a blond girl that looked remarkably similar to my two companions. She wore a simple, white dress, and was lying there, unconscious on the mud on top of the grave. Our umbrellas were abandoned as we rushed forward to help the girl. Len-kun held her up and gently tried to wake her up.

"Hey. You okay?"

The girl slowly opened her eyes and muttered something about hating thunderstorms. When she finally took in that we were surrounding her, she instantly spazzed and sprang out of Len-kun's arms. She fell as her right leg didn't support her weight properly and just stayed there like a wounded animal…almost. She wouldn't stop glaring at us.

Akita was the next one to suddenly fall down as her legs gave in. She looked extremely shocked. "L-len…kun… S-she…" I turned my gaze to Len-kun. He was also currently in shock. What the hell?

"R-rin?" Len-kun finally choked out. The girls eyes widened in recognition. Who's Rin? I happened to glance at the grave of Akita's sister at that time. The name on the grave was 'Akita Rin'. Oh, so okay. A dead girl came back to life. That's cool.

Wait. What?!

**

* * *

Sephi: So yeah, I was bored and I couldn't access my other stories, I just started another one. Yay me XP**

**Rune: Oh, and for those who like this story, we're not gonna update it as fast as the others, but it'll have longer chapters.**

**Sephi: Oh. And before I forget: **

***: I designed this to originally look like Alice's chains in Pandora Hearts (I don't own this) or Abraxes' chains from 11eyes (I don't own this either). If you don't know what I'm talking about, just imagine six, long, extendible chains with a very pointy end coming out of a persons back.**

**R&R? C'mon, peoples, this thing is 3,500 words long. Please???**

**PS. SORRY!! I forgot to add the line-breaks. I've fixed that now XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sephi: Hi! I'm back! And Angelic has been updated faster than I had originally planned it to!**

**Rune: After reading all of the great reviews…**

**Sephi: (cough, cough)minus the on from Rune(cough, cough)**

**Rune: (ignores)…We decided that we would updated it sooner.**

**Sephi: See? I enjoy reviews very much. Anyway, I have some responses to the reviews as well!**

**bellelin: I fixed the slight mistake I made in ch. 1. Sorry for confusing you^^**

**Rina-Tan, neko: I usually dislike Neru, so I made her Rin's sister, which will hopefully make me like her more. I don't think I've read about many Akita Rin's yet, though. It makes me feel special XD.**

**firedove: Thank you^^**

**Akaito199: Angel stories are indeed awesome, aren't they? And thank you for supporting my stories!!**

**LolitaLempika: I enjoyed writing Mikuo's reaction too. I was cracking up while writing it. I'm glad you liked it!**

**kaminariyoru: You should read more Vocaloid fanfics! I love them! And doumo arigatou for supporting my stories too! Dewa, tsugi no shou wo douzo, ne? (See? Sephi knows Japanese too!)**

**Rune: Why don't I get a response?**

**Sephi: Why were you reviewing me anyway?**

**Rune: …ouch…**

* * *

Chapter 2- Yes, I'm an Angel

**Rin's POV**

"How do you know my name?" I asked, shocked. I wasn't the only one either. The other blond girl had already collapsed. The blond guy looked like he might be next. The green haired one just looked confused.

"W-wait… But how? Are y-you really…?" Unable to say anything else, the blond girl pointed at the gravestone we were standing close to. Quite unfortunately, angels aren't able read human words. All I saw was a gravestone with letters on it. I tried to walk over to it, forgetting about the ankle that was killing me. I immediately fell down again…

But the blond guy had caught me in mid-fall. I didn't talk to him though. I had been warned not to trust humans. He helped me wobble to the gravestone. It was only then that I noticed the slight, shimmering aura over it.

It was my aura.

I extended out my hand to touch it, aware that everyone else was staring at me. I gasped as my fingers met the stone and fell back onto the blond boy who was supporting me. I vaguely noticed that we both fell down.

"_Rin."_

I tried to concentrate hard on the voice. Where had I heard it before? I blinked several times as I tried to remember.

Then it hit me. It was the voice of the person who was always crying in my death dream. I hadn't recognized it before, but it was most definitely the same voice. I sudden rush of realization hit me.

I had regained a memory.

"Are you really Rin?" The guy whispered from behind me. I felt my eyes widen. He had the same voice. Of course, he sounded a bit older, but underneath, it was still the same voice as the one in my dreams, and the one from the memory within the gravestone. Slowly, I turned around to face him. Somehow, deep inside, I knew. I could trust this person.

"How do I know you?"

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"How do I know you?" Rin's look-alike asked me. I just stared at her, bemused. In my head, I was adding two and two and getting thirty-seven. The Rin I knew had died a long time ago. Even though I didn't want her to leave, I know I was there when she died. Now, exactly three years later, I see a Rin on her grave, and she can't recognize me or Neru-chan.

What the hell was going on?

"You know," Mikuo-kun said nervously, "maybe we should all just go inside first. We're getting soaked." He reached out a hand to the Rin look-alike. "Hey. I'm Hatsune Mikuo. Nice to meet you." The girl glared back at him and refused to touch him. He obviously noticed and backed away, helping Neru-chan up instead. Neru-chan looked as if she had gone into shock.

I got back up slowly. The Rin look-alike was just sitting there, glaring at Mikuo-kun and Neru-chan. She didn't seem to mind me very much, though.

"I'm Len. Len Kagamine." I too offered her my hand. To my surprise, she took it.

"I'm Rin. I think I've met you before, when I was still…" She stopped there, looking appalled. I gently pulled her up, forgetting about her bad leg. Rin…chan didn't fall. I looked at her in surprise. How did her leg heal so fast? Maybe she had only twisted it…

She followed me. Meaning that she tailed me very closely from behind, while continuing to glare at Mikuo-kun, who ended up carrying the shocked Neru-chan on his back the rest of the way home.

* * *

We _finally_ made it back inside the building. Then I realized an immediate problem. Where would Rin-chan stay? Mikuo-kun lived in the complex to the right of the elevator, but she obviously wasn't going to stay there. Not only did Rin seem to despise him, but to my experience, Mikuo-kun was a fairly perverted guy. On the other side were Neru-chan's and my complexes. Neru-chan might still have her sister's bed from three years ago, but she was still in shock. Besides, Rin-chan didn't seem to like her much either.

"Here… Where…?" Three pairs of eyes immediately turned to Rin-chan. She was ignoring us, though, holding her head as if she was in pain. She slowly made her way to Neru-chan's complex door. She put her hand on the knob, but didn't turn it, hesitating as if she were in a deep thought. Suddenly, she leaned against the door, pressing herself flat against it.

"I… know this place. Where have I been here before? There's so many memories… hiding behind this door."

Memories?

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I… know this place. Where have I been here before? There's so many memories, hiding behind this door. I can feel it… I can feel my aura, large amounts of it, behind this door. I'm pretty sure now; it's just like how it was on the gravestone. They're memories.

I felt my knees give out underneath me. Why did I have to be the one who was sent back? Why did the first princess choose me? I only wanted to be… a normal angel, princess or no.

But I want to know! I want to know my past life! I want to know who that person was, the one that the orb-me told me about! I want to know why I needed to apologize to him! I want to know the people who were important to me before I died! I want to know!!

And yet… I'm afraid to find out. Why did I die? Was I happy when I lived? What if it was for the better that I didn't know? I'm scared of what I'll find out. I'm scared…

Someone had opened the door and was attempting to carry me inside. The two emotions fought inside me, but fear had overcome curiosity.

No! Don't take me in there! I'm scared! I don't wanna find out! I don't wanna know! I don't wanna remember! Please, please! Don't take me in there!

**

* * *

Mikuo's POV**

Rin-san was kinda… leaning against the door. She also said something about auras and memories. Uh… WTF?!

Suddenly, she collapsed. Len-kun rushed to her side, propping her up.

"What should we do?" I asked. Seeing the girl fall, Akita seemed to snap out of her shocked state. Well, it was for the better, I guess.

"We bring her inside, of course! Help Len-kun bring her inside, you idiot!" That girl really knew how to give orders. Geez, so much for gratitude.

Len-kun picked her up as Akita opened the door. He carried her inside, or well, he tried to. As soon as he approached the doorway, Rin-san started screaming hysterically. She wouldn't stop until Len-kun was about ten meters from the door. Len-kun and I just stared at her. She was still unconscious, though. It was non-verbally agreed that she would just have to stay at Len-kun's house for now…lucky bastard. She was one cute girl too.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I woke up staring at a white wall. Huh? That's weird. What happened to the sky? And what was that smell…

Oh. Right. I was on Earth right now, probably in some house or something.

I jolted upright in bed. Was I in…? Did they take me…?

No. Although this apartment had some memories in it, there were not as many. It was a different place. I almost sighed with relief.

Someone knocked at the door. I nearly jumped out of bed. The door opened slightly, and Len's head appeared. He was wearing a white apron.

"Hey, you're awake. Are you hungry? I prepared breakfast."

"Breakfast?" What is that?

"Yeah. I made some eggs, toast with butter, and I've also prepared some oranges, if you like them." Huh?

"What are those?" He looked a bit taken aback by my remark.

"You… don't know?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I got out of bed to follow him to eat this breakfast. As I stood up, I noticed that I was wearing something other than my clothes from Heaven. When did I change?

Len gave a small cough. "Neru-chan took the liberty to change your clothes yesterday," then he nervously added, "I didn't look! I swear I didn't!" I merely shrugged and followed him out. After a small corridor, we reached two rooms. One of them had many white cabinets and other strange things, such as a large, white rectangle with black knobs at the top. The second had a small, round table prepared with plates, and stuff on the plates.

Len pulled out a chair for me and sat down next to me. I stared at him. Was I supposed to eat this?

"Here, watch me," Len instructed, "You take the fork like this, and you cut off a piece of the egg, and eat it." I did as I was told to. As soon as I touched the fork, I knew how to use it. I scooped up the funny white and yellow object called an egg and ate it. It tasted a bit salty, but it was good.

"Hey," I exclaimed, "I've used this fork thing before!" I happily ate the rest of my eggs. That is, until I got to the yellow part, which started to bleed yellow blood when I stabbed it. "Ahh! Did I just hurt it?"

"No, that's okay. It's only egg yolk. It's supposed to do that." Hmm… food that bleeds naturally. That is very interesting. Next, we ate the toast bread. It also tasted salty, but Len told me that it was because of the thing called butter. Finally, I got to the oranges. It was only than that I noticed the faint shimmer of my aura.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Len asked, concerned.

"A… memory. There is another memory in the orange thing. It doesn't hurt, does it?" I asked.

"Uh… no…?"

I shrugged. If it couldn't hurt me, well, why not? I picked up an orange and bit into it. It tasted amazing. It was even better than the cloud-bread that we always had in Heaven. Although cloud-bread was very tasty, it became a bit dull as that was the only thing we ate, just like how star-wine was the only thing we drank.

"I see! These oranges were my favorite food!" Len was looking at me strangely, but these oranges were too good for me to care. Oranges are delicious. I can't believe they don't have these in heaven. The next time I see Kaito-san, I should tell him that we should have some human food in heaven as well.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

Once Rin-chan finished eating breakfast, which took a bit longer than most people because she was too busy seeing what each type of food was, I called in Neru-chan and Mikuo-kun. Of course, her happy-go-lucky immediately vanished as she became very wary of my two friends again. Neru-chan also seemed like she wanted to run out of the room, but that was probably only because Rin-chan reminded her of Rin too much, if that even makes sense.

"They aren't going to hurt you, you know." I told the girl. However, she didn't seem to take my word as readily as she did with the oranges.

Mikuo-kun nudged Neru-chan forwards. She scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Then, she took a deep breath and faced Rin-chan, who was now mildly confused.

"Hey," she started, "I didn't get to introduce myself properly yesterday. My name is Akita Neru, nice to meet you." The long-haired girl tentatively held out her hand, but Rin-chan was more preoccupied with something else.

"Neru… Neru…" She kept repeating the name as if she was trying to recall something. Her eyes glazed over. She looked up towards Neru-chan, who was still holding her hand out towards the other girl. "Neru…" She said again. Suddenly, she reached out and pulled out Neru-chan's long ponytail. Her long hair fell down as she stifled a gasp. However, she was determined to have Rin-chan trust her. Cautiously, Rin-chan reached towards the other girls' hand. Their fingertips met first, and Rin-chan slowly continued to press her hand against Neru-chan's until their palms were against each other. Rin-chan finally smiled. "Neru…chi? Neru-chi."

I stared. 'Neru-chi' was what Rin had always called her older twin sister.

"Okay, what is going on here?" Mikuo-kun finally demanded. Remembering that he was there, Rin-chan snapped her hand back and continued to glare at him. I ignored the idiot.

"Rin-chan? Is it okay if I asked you some questions?" I felt the almost-familiar eyes turn on me once more.

"Uh… Sure." She replied. Mikuo-kun whistled, but she ignored him.

"Wow Len-kun. You work _fast_." Ugh. That idiot…

"What does his speed have anything to do with anything?" Rin-chan demanded.

"Just ignore him." I told her. Besides, I still had some questions to ask. "Rin-chan, at breakfast, you mentioned something about memories being inside an orange. What exactly did you mean by that?" Neru-chan and Mikuo-kun just stared at me. Then again, I felt weird saying that too.

"Huh? Oh… The orange?" She asked me, as if she hadn't expected me to come up with it. "I remembered that it was my favorite food. I thought I said that."

"But you said something about a memory being inside it."

"So what? The memories are everywhere. There were a lot in the other building where you almost tried to take me. Actually, come to think of it, there's quite a few in your house too, Len."

What? How can memories _be_ in places? Was that even possible?

"Rin-chan," Neru-chan asked, now finally over the initial shock of Rin-chan calling her 'Neru-chi', "Did you lose your memories by any chance? Are you okay?"

Rin-chan didn't seem to get her question. "Everyone loses their memory."

Neru-chan rolled her eyes. "Yes, most people forget what happened when they were really, really young, but people don't usually forget _everything_, you know."

"I don't understand what you're talking about. I might have, three years ago, though. Does this have something to do with being a human?"

Not even Neru-chan had a response to this. What was she talking about?

"Uh… Rin-chan," I asked, "what do you mean by saying that it has something to do with being human? We're all human's here."

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"We're all human's here."

Everyone was staring at me. I shifted around on my chair uncomfortably. If I contradicted Len's statement, I would be revealing to them my true nature. However, if I went along with what he said, I would be lying. Ahh! What should I do?!

Calm down, Rin. Calm down, and think. I'm pretty sure that I can trust Len. This Neru-chi person, I'm sure I've met her somewhere too. But the Mikuo guy, I'm not too sure about him, but Len and Neru-chi trusted him, so…

I took a deep breath, and gazed into Len's cerulean eyes, so similar to mine. Now, how should I tell them?

"You were there, weren't you? At that time," I closed my eyes, "at that time, three years ago. You were there, weren't you, Len? I remembered your voice, although it was faint and I didn't know who you were, I remembered that you were there." I stood up, not wanting to face the three humans in the room. "I couldn't see anything. I couldn't move. I can't remember too much, I can't even remember the thoughts that I thought myself, if I did at all. None of us can remember much. It's natural, we all forget. Most say that it's for the best. If we don't remember, we don't have to live through that sin again. But I was told to come back here and remember. Against all of the laws that we have, I was told to come back and remember what I've forgotten three years ago." I opened my eyes and faced Len. "Hey, the me who would have been if I hadn't died that time told me that there was someone who she wanted to apologize to, someone very important. Is that… you?"

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"Is that… you?"

I didn't get it. What was she talking about? What did she mean by saying that I was there. Who was she talking about when she said 'we'? So many questions…

She drew in closer to me, until she was close enough that we would basically be embracing if we raised our hands. She looked up at me, her azure eyes alight with the intensity of the questions she wanted to ask.

"Hey," she whispered, "how do I know you? I want to know, and want to remember. But I… I'm…" She couldn't say any more. Tears fell from her eyes as she grabbed her shoulders in fear. "L-len…"

Without meaning to, I reached out with my right hand to wipe away her tears. Then it hit me. I knew the answer to her question. I knew who she was. I've always known who she was, so has Neru-chan. Mikuo-kun might have guessed too. But how is it possible? How is she here, in front of me?

"Y-you're really Rin, aren't you?" My voice cracked. I couldn't help it. "You died three years ago on our birthday. You fell off the balcony and died in the hospital a few hours afterwards." I took a few shaky breaths. I could practically feel the confusion that was radiating off of Neru-chan.

Suddenly, I was knocked to the side as Neru-chan lunged at her sister who had died three years ago.

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

It was one thing to have strange, impossible suspicions in my head. It was another thing when someone else voices them out loud. Rin-chan was Rin, my younger twin sister. She was Rin. Rin died, and yet, she's still here. How is this possible?

I flung myself at my sister, accidentally knocking Len-kun aside. Taken by surprise, she raised her arms in an attempt to protect herself, so we ended falling on our butts. Oww…

Len-kun started to crack-up. He couldn't help himself, Rin and I probably looked like idiots. I would have laughed too, but my butt was killing me.

"What's so funny?!" Rin demanded. "I thought she was gonna attack me!" The laughter stopped. She thought that I was gonna attack her? I'm not _that_ violent, sheesh!

"Why did you think Akita would attack you? I mean, she can be violent when she's mad and all, but she usually screeches at you first. You just acted as if it was normal to get attacked." The green-haired idiot had spoken his words of wisdom. I _do not_ screech! Gah!

But he was right. She tried to protect herself from a hug. Why was that?

Rin rolled her eyes. "Of course I did. That's what humans do. Well, most of the ones who know, anyway."

"Know?" I asked, "Know what?"

Rin suddenly became wary and fell silent. She refused to answer.

"Hmm," Len contemplated, "if you really are Rin, and you came back from being dead, but you're not a human, wouldn't that make you an angel or something?" Rin looked shocked. That was it! She was an angel! It made perfect sense. Although Len-kun can be really, really annoying sometimes, his intellect was helpful from time to time.

A pang of regret hit me. That meant that Rin was still dead, and not a human. Did that mean that she wasn't my sister anymore? She's still my sister, right?

Right?

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"Wouldn't that make you an angel or something?"

I felt myself freeze in shock. He figured it out! Already! Ack! What should I do? Help! He knows! He knows! What should I do?!

Calm down, Rin. You know that you can trust him. Besides, isn't it better that he knows?

I took a few deep breaths.

"Yes, I'm what you would call an angel. I died three years ago, and now I am an angel. End of story." Well, yeah. My responses aren't exactly the best responses in the world.

Oh, but now _everybody_ knows, oh the joy…

"Well," the one called Mikuo said as he pulled up a chair, "if you mind explaining what's going on in further detail, the three of us have lots of time to spare, Rin-chan."

I stared at him. Didn't I _just_ say, 'end of story'? Oh bother. I looks like I'm actually gonna have to tell them now.

**

* * *

Sephi: BTW, this story is NOT going to be a memory collecting story like Tsubasa or Pandora Hearts. Hmm… I don't think I have too much of a footnote to add.**

**Rune: You forgot one very, very important detail, Sephi…**

**Sephi: (facepalms) Oh right! Everyone, please support my betareader, pi-or-pi as well! Her story's really good, so if you have the time, you should read it too! Thanks Pi-chan! And BTW, -chi is a suffix. Just so that nobody else thinks Neru is bald. Even though I don't like her too much, I wouldn't go as far as to make her bald^^**

**Rune: R&R? It made us update faster last time, you know.**

**Sephi: Please R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sephi: Hello all. I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I have a piano competition tomorrow, and I was kinda practicing for that.**

**Rune: Excuses, excuses, excuses…**

**Sephi: What?!? It's true!!**

* * *

Chapter 3- Bathrooms

**Len's POV**

"What do you want to know?" Rin asked crossly, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes is dislike. "Why do you want to know?" She stared at us with hard, accusing eyes. It was very hard not to shiver in fear because of that.

"Why don't you start by explaining to us what you mean exactly when you say someone is an angel?" Mikuo-kun asked slyly. Rin's eyes narrowed further.

"Why do you want to know?" Rin demanded again. Her stubborn nature only made clearer the fact that she was actually my Rin.

…I sound like a lovesick bastard…

"Well," Mikuo-kun continued, "for one, you're Akita's twin sister. Am I right?" Mikuo glanced at Neru-chan, who nodded curtly. Rin seemed slightly puzzled at the news. "For another, it looks like you'll probably be staying with us for a while, so you might as well tell us what's happening."

Rin continued to stare at him as if she was trying to find any loopholes in Mikuo-kun's argument. "Fine then," she rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you. All humans become angels when they die. We don't remember anything from our human lives except for our given names, birthdays, and the dream of our last, few moments before dying. Most angels disappear after a period of time, about an hundred years or two, or if they get wounded and, well, die again. We aren't supposed to know how we were before we died, it's against the laws. Oh, and the angel Prince or Princess is whomever has the strongest aura in heaven. Currently, that would be me. An aura is basically the essence of the angel and also the source of our magic, if you will."

She gazed back at Mikuo-kun expectantly for the next question. Perhaps it was only my imagination, but she seemed to be somewhat nervous.

"Why aren't you allowed to remember? And why did you come here and remember stuff if you weren't allowed." I asked. Her gaze softened up a little.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "We all just take it for granted. Oh, but the First Princess stated that it would reverse logic and destroy everything and all. I'm only here because I'm supposed to be chosen by the First Princess to come back and do who-knows-what because my self-that-would-have-been told me to remember."

"Who's the first princess?" Mikuo-kun asked. I mentally did a facepalm. No doubt, his one-track mind had already shifted back to the opposite gender.

Rin rolled her eyes as if we were ignorant for not knowing. "The First Princess, the Great Princess. She was the angel with the strongest aura of all time. She lived four thousand years ago and she came back to Earth and never returned. The random message about logic collapsing was the only thing that was found of her after she left. Nobody defies the will of the First Princess if they care about the existence of everything that is, was, and will be."

Huh? Oh boy, this was going to be a long, long Q-and-A session. I was starting to feel kinda bad for Rin.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Argh! That was so annoying! The green haired one named Mikuo kept asking the most random questions, such as if I was capable of going to this thing called a bathroom! What the hell is a bathroom?! Oh, but it was somewhat amusing how Neru-chi and Len started to attack him afterwards while calling him an idiot. Hmm… I wonder what that was about. Is there something strange about a bathroom? I need to ask someone later.

I was sitting on the bed that I had woken up in earlier this morning. Len told me it was his, but I was welcome to use it as long as I stayed here. See? This is why Len is nicer than Neru-chi and Mikuo-kun. He doesn't start attacking me randomly and respects my space. Len is very nice.

"Rin, come outside for lunch!" Len called from outside. Lunch? What is lunch?

I slowly walked out of the room to find Len putting out more food on the table. Jeez, how much do humans eat?! The thing called breakfast earlier was enough for a feast!

"I'm not hungry. We usually don't eat that much… How much _do_ you humans even eat?!" I demanded. Len seemed a little taken aback, but he still smiled anyway.

"Well, if you're thirsty, there's some orange juice in the fridge. You can get a cup from the cabinet." What? Ooh, but can it possibly be related to the delightfully delicious things called oranges?! I want some! I ran excitedly into the kitchen, but as soon as I stepped inside, I had no idea what I was supposed to do. You see, I Heaven, we can simply take the clouds and mold them into cloud-bread or collect star-wine from the stars.

"Uh, Rin?" Len asked. "Are you okay?" The walked into the kitchen to find me staring expectantly at the mysterious things in front of me. He sighed and smacked his head.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

I facepalmed. Of course. Rin didn't know where or what anything was.

"Here, see these?" I asked her while pointing at the cabinets in my kitchen. "These are cabinets. They hold stuff inside of them, like storage boxes." I opened one to show her what I was talking about. She seemed mildly interested. "This," I said, opening the cabinets where I kept my cups, "is where the cups are, Rin." She knew what a cup was from breakfast.

"Like the ones from earlier?" She asked.

"Yep. They just look differently." I gave her the cup to hold. Rin examined the plain, yellow cup as if it was something strange and mysterious. But then again, to her, it probably was. Once she was done, I took her to the refrigerator. "This is the refrigerator, or fridge, as people also call it. It keeps stuff cold."

"Is that another cabinet? Or is that another fridge?" Rin asked while pointing at the freezer. It was so weird. She could talk and knew a lot of things already, but she was completely clueless on basic, human necessities.

"No, that's the freezer. It's a lot colder than the fridge." I opened it to show her the inside of the fridge. She simply glared at it. It was actually kinda cute. Strange, but definitely cute.

I closed it and opened the refrigerator and took out the orange juice. She watched in awe as I poured it into the cup. "This, Rin, is orange juice. It's also orange, see?"

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"This, Rin, is orange juice. It's also orange, see?" Len told me. Well, I certainly knew what color it was. I took the cup from him and drank the strange orange juice. I gasped as I tasted it. It tasted exactly like my favorite food! Of course, the actual oranges were much, much better.

I stared at the box where Len had poured the orange juice from. It was a strange pentagonal shape with a screw-like circle near the top. There was more writing on it, but just like at the time at the graveyard, I couldn't read it.

"What does that say?" I asked Len. He lifted an eyebrow. Hmm… I bet I could do that too.

"Rin… You can't read?"

Why did he seem so puzzled? "No," I told him, shrugging, "we don't need a form of writing. We can just encrypt messages in our aura. But I'll probably remember how to if I find the right memory. Say, my favorite book or something."

Len just stared at me with an amused expression on his face. "What?!" I demanded, finally getting annoyed.

"Are you sure you aren't hungry?" What the? Weren't we just talking about reading?!

"No. You humans eat too much. The breakfast earlier was enough for an entire day! How much do you actually eat, anyway?"

Len smirked. "We have three meals, breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Oh, and some people have a snack during the day as well."

I rolled my eyes. These humans need to eat _a lot_.

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

I made myself a sandwich and began to munch on it before I had put it on a plate. Why bother? It's just more that I'll have to clean later. I wonder what Len-kun's having with Rin? I would visit, but she wasn't too happy about the long Q-and-A session we had, and got a bit fresh with me and Mikuo-kun. I entirely blame the idiot.

The doorbell rang. I rolled my eyes. Who randomly goes to people's houses at this time of day in the middle of winter?! I grumpily unlocked my door and opened it to find Len-kun. Why was he here?

"Aren't you supposed to be watching over Rin?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He ignored me, grr…

"Do you have Rin's favorite book by any chance?" He asked.

Rin's favorite book?! I didn't even know what it was! "Uh, no."

"Oh, okay then." And with that, he left. What the hell?! Why does he even need her favorite book anyway?

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

"It looks like she didn't have it after all." Len told me as he walked back into his apartment. Yep, that's what it was called, according to Len.

"Oh, I see." I replied. There was a short, awkward silence for a brief period of time. And then I remembered. "Hey, Len, what's a bathroom?"

Len coughed another strange, choking cough. Is a bathroom a bad thing? "Well…?" I asked.

"Uh…" Len's face screwed up in concentration… weird… "Well, a bathroom is the place where we wash up and, well, excrete…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You humans excrete?" Len blinked in surprised, which in turn, surprised me.

"You don't?!"

It was all that I could do from rolling my eyes. "No, our auras absorb everything. Any source of energy that we obtain goes straight to our auras. Humans excrete, huh… No wonder you eat so much. What a waste of energy…"

Len just looked at me all funny again. It was really starting to get annoying.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"What?!" Len exclaimed, clearly shocked.

"Can I see this bathroom thingy?"

"Oh, that? Uh, yeah… sure… Follow me."

I stared at his slightly pink face as he turned around to stalk to yet another part of his apartment. Shrugging, I followed him.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

O geez, wow. I wonder if I should call Neru-chan in to show Rin what a bathroom is. I mean, I knew that she was clueless on what like, everything in my house was, but still, to make me show her what a bathroom is… Thank God Mikuo-kun isn't here. But I still wish Neru-chan was here to show Rin what a bathroom was.

I opened the door, revealing a sink, a toilet, and a shower. I started towards the sink first. "This, Rin, is a sink. You can get water from it if you lift the two knobs on the sides, but don't drink it, it's not healthy. The knob on the right will give you cold water, and the knob on the left will give you hot water. There's also one in the kitchen."

Rin's hands explored the sink as she experimented with the two knobs, laughing delightfully as water gushed out from the tap. Suddenly, her eyes went slightly blank, but she quickly recovered and smiled. She took her hands off of the sink.

"The bathroom sink is where we wash our hands and faces with…"

"Yeah, I know." She cut me off. How did she know?

"You know?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Yeah, I gained another memory." Well, that explains a lot. I still don't get this memory recovery stuff to well, but I've read enough manga in my lifetime to get the gist of it.

The door suddenly slammed open. "What the _hell_ are you two _doing?!_"

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

Rin's favorite book… Rin's favorite book…

I walked aimlessly around my room, trying to remember what it was. Oh! That's it! If I just bring Len-kun all of my sister's old books, her favorite one should be one of them! See? I can be pretty smart too, sometimes.

I raced towards Rin's old room which I barely entered anymore and started to pull out books from the bookshelf. Then, I dumped them all into one of my many tote bags. Grr… This thing was heavy. I wonder why Rin and Len-kun needed Rin's favorite book all of a sudden. It probably had something to do with Rin being an angel or whatnot.

I heaved the ridiculously heavy bag on my shoulder and somehow managed to fit it through my doorway. I dragged myself across the small hallway around the stairs to Len-kun's apartment. I rang the doorbell. _Ding-dong._

No one answered. Frowning, I rang it again. Still, nobody answered. WTH?! Answer the fricken door already! Annoyed and frustrated, I turned the doorknob. To my surprise, it opened. Len-kun had forgotten to lock the door.

I shoved inside my bag full of books and started to search for the two who were supposed to be here somewhere. Hmm… Where would they be, especially since the door had been unlocked?

I checked Len-kun's room. Nope, nobody. There wasn't anyone in the kitchen either.

"…our hands and faces…" I heard. I walked towards where Len-kun's voice had come from. And then I heard Rin too. They were both in the bathroom. What the hell? Why are in the bathroom together?!

I slammed open the bathroom door to find both Len-kun and Rin jump at this sound. "What the hell are you two doing?!" I demanded.

Len-kun recovered first. He raised both hands in the air, palms out towards me in the sign of defeat. "Relax, I'm showing her what a bathroom is, since the idiotic pervert had the nerve to mention bathrooms earlier and she wanted to know."

I glared at him. I _do_ know the Mikuo-kun is a pervert, but that doesn't mean that his best friend, Len-kun wouldn't be one.

"It's true, you know. I'm the one who asked him what a bathroom was. If my newly recovered memory doesn't fail me, that's a toilet, and that's a shower. But I only remember vaguely about using them."

I gave up staring at Len-kun. If Rin said that he was only showing her what a bathroom was…

"Why are you here anyway? And how the hell did you get in?"

I rolled my eyes at the blonde boy. "The door was unlocked—duh. You asked for Rin's favorite book, but since I don't know which one's her favorite, I just brought everything in her bookshelf. I left the books by the door since they were heavy."

"O…kay…" Len said in surprise. "Then I'll get the books. You two can wait in the living room or something."

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Neru-chi dragged me to the living room, where she forced me to sit down. Hmm… She seemed to have been in a strangely bad mood ever since she found Len and me in the bathroom. Len came to the living room shortly afterwards, holding a large bag filled with stuff.

"What's that?" I asked. Len set down the bag before answering.

"These are books, Rin. Neru-chan brought some of the books that belonged to you. We're gonna see if you can remember how to read from these."

I picked up one of the rectangular things that Len called books. Instantly, I began to remember something. I remembered what a book was, and how to flip its pages and hold it. I remembered that some had hard covers while others didn't.

Books aren't practical. It's much easier to simply encrypt messages in our aura. Books are way too heavy.

I put that one down and picked up another one. Nothing. I continued to pick up and put down books, trying to search for my memory. I was very aware of Neru-chi and Len staring at me while I was doing so.

After a while, I went through all of the books without remembering how to read. Well, that was exciting.

* * *

I changed into the nightdress that Neru-chi lent me as I sat down on Len's bed. According to Len, it was only about seven-o-clock, but remembering memories takes a lot more energy that you'd think they do.

I stared outside. Miku-nee, Rui, where are you guys? I know that I used to live here before I died, but I still want you guys to help me remember things! You idiots! You were supposed to help me while I stayed in Earth!

But then again, it _was_ my fault that we got separated in the thunderstorms. I gave an involuntary shiver. I hate thunderstorms. I've always hated thunderstorms. I've probably hated them as a human too. Thunderstorms shouldn't exist. The world would be a happier place without them…

**

* * *

Len's POV**

"Rin? I'm coming in." I slowly opened the door to my bedroom, somewhat surprised to see that the figure of the girl that I was addressing was already asleep on the bed. She stirred from the sudden light that entered the room and turned so that her back faced me.

"Mi…ku…"

Miku? Did she mean Mikuo-kun? I thought she hated him or something.

"Miku…nee… Rui… Where are you guys?"

Huh. I guess it's someone else. Shrugging, I grabbed a manga from my shelf. It was one that I had already read a few times, but still, I found it enjoyable to read when I was bored. Silently closing the door behind me, I made my way to the couch, which was now my make-shift bed until Rin found another place to sleep. I flipped open the book and began to read.

* * *

"Ahh!"

I jolted upright as I heard someone scream. The manga that I was reading before I fell asleep fell to the floor as I rushed to the bedroom.

"What's wrong?!" I asked as I slammed open the door. I have to admit that I was surprised to see a twitching bump under the blanket. I slowly made my way to the bed and uncovered Rin, who was crouching with her head on her knees and had her hands over her ears.

"Rin? What's wrong?" I asked, trying to get her to relax with no avail. As if to answer my question, a loud noise shook the building as the room suddenly flashed a white-hot color. There was a thunderstorm outside, which was unusual for December, but then again, there had been one yesterday as well.

Rin screamed and attempted to cover herself under the blanket again.

"Rin, are you still afraid of thunder?" I asked tentatively. Rin had always been afraid of thunder since we were kids. I had thought that she would have grown out of that by now. We're fifteen.

"I…hate…THUNDER!!" She screamed as another great clash sounded, soon followed by more lightning.

"Waaahh!!"

Oh great. Now she's crying. Maybe I should get Neru-chan. But Neru-chan would murder me for waking her up at one in the morning. Argh… What am I supposed to do?

"Hey, Rin… Are you okay? Do you want an orange or something?" _Do you want an orange or something??_ I'm an idiot. I know. I wanted to facepalm and headwall forever. I'm an insensitive idiot. Please don't remind me.

"N-no… I'm okay…" Rin chocked out.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "It might help if you eat…" Facepalm. Headwall. _Forever_. End of story.

Rin sobbed out laughter, if that's even possible. And then, there was another flash of lightning, and Rin reached out for the nearest object within her reach and held onto it as if it was a lifeline. Should I mention that I was surprised that I didn't break my vertebrae in the process of this? The closest object to her just _happened_ to be me.

"S-sorry…" She murmured as she loosened her hold. But she didn't let go.

"It's okay." I wondered vaguely if my backbone would hold until the storm was over.

**

* * *

Sephi: Lol, it took me forever to write this. Again, I'm sorry for the late update.**

**Rune: Yes, sister, we get the point.**

**Sephi: O yeah, for those who didn't know, Rune is my older twin brother. It sucks…**

**Rune: …**

**Sephi: R&R and wish me luck on Sunday's competition, please??**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sephi: Hello. SORRY AGAIN FOR THE DELAY! Why is it that I have a huge writer's block whenever I write this story?**

**Rune: How would they know?**

**Sephi: Grr…you be quite, Rune…**

**Rune: (smirk XD)**

**Sephi: Thanks for reviewing, MizukiKagamine. I love your picture!**

* * *

Chapter 4- Luka Megurine

**Miku's POV**

"I wonder if Rin-chan's alright." I wondered out loud. It was now the second morning since we had been separated from Rini-chan. I hope she's okay. There had been another thunderstorm last night, and we all know how much Rini hates thunder. Rui and I can't locate her aura anywhere, but this is both a good thing and a bad thing. It means that wherever Rini is, she's being sensible enough to hide her angelic powers.

"She's probably fine. If Rin was in trouble, we'd know for sure." Rui replied. It was true; if Rini was in deep waters, she'd send us some type of signal.

I sighed. We were supposed to be searching for Rini's _memories,_ not Rini herself.

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO RIN, YOU GOD-DAMNED FUCKING BASTARD?" I screamed.

You see, I received free bagels from the bagel store that I worked at yesterday, so I decided to have breakfast with Rin, Len-kun, and Mikuo. I picked up the green-haired moron first, since he knew the keycode to Len-kun's apartment. When we walked into the bedroom, we found Rin and Len-kun sleeping on the bed. Together. Embracing each other at that too.

My screaming had obviously woken up the other two blonds. Len-kun sat up first, and Rin came right after, since she was still clinging to Len-kun.

Mikuo whistled. "So, did you two have a good night?" He asked. The idiot…

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Rin?" I demanded. Len-kun rolled his eyes.

"No, I had a rather bad night, actually." He said while messaging his back side. I felt my eyes narrow even further. "I feel like I sprained my back, my god…"

"…Sorry…" Rin said while blushing. _Why_ was she blushing? Omigod, I do _not_ want to know. But at the same time, I do.

"I hate thunder." My revived sister said quietly, as if that would explain everything. Oh wait, did it explain everything? I thought about it in my head. My sister had always been afraid of thunder, and Len-kun certainly looked sleep-deprived. Although most people, including myself, would interpret this in a _very_ naughty way, you could kinda tell that Len-kun had become her new 'safe zone' from thunderstorms. I guess…

But I'm still not happy about the two of them sleeping together, even if they aren't _together_…

Oh hell, I'm not even making sense anymore.

"So…" Len-kun started again, "Why are you two here?"

That's a great question. Why are we here again? I stared at the bag of bagels in my hand. Oh, right.

"I got free bagels and I was wondering if you and Rin would like to share some with us." I said rather plainly.

**

* * *

Len's POV**

You'd think that if someone wanted to share some bagels with you, they'd knock on your door first, as opposed to, let's say, barge right into your house and into your room and completely misunderstand the situation. People these days…

"Len, what are bagels?" Rin whispered. I had a slight feeling that she was somewhat afraid of the other girl… I wonder why…

"Are you hungry?" I asked her. I was all but ready for breakfast now, but Rin seems to think that humans eat too much.

Catching my little joke, Rin smiled wryly. "I think I'll only have a little. You humans…"

"Yes, yes, we eat too much, we get the point." Mikuo-kun said, annoyed. "So can we eat now?"

Neru-chan rolled her eyes. "You are such an animal, Mikuo. All you think about is food and girls, you moronic pervert."

"Why, do you like it when I'm thinking about hot chicks, Akita?"

I was resisting the strong urge to roll my own eyes, especially after Neru-chan stomped on my green-haired friend's foot, causing him to howl in pain.

But I'd had enough. "You two," I had to raise my voice to get their attention. "Stop bickering like an old couple and get your asses out of my bedroom!" Grumbling, the two left the room. I let out a relieved sigh.

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

I had finished breakfast long before the other three, since I had only eaten an eighth of my bagel –no _raisin_ bagel— and half a cup of the ever delicious orange juice. Although the little raisin things inside the bread were yummy, there was no way that I'd actually finish the entire round piece of food. It was just too much.

"Hey, once we're done, we should pay a visit to Luka-nee downstairs." Mikuo-kun said after drinking a rather large mouthful of a while liquid called milk. Neru-chi, on the other hand, nearly spit out her milk. Ew…

"Are you crazy?" She nearly screamed. "Luka-nee will have us confined to an asylum."

"Why would she?" Len asked her calmly. "We reacted somewhat well to the news."

Neru-chi stared at the two males. "What a cheerful visit that would be. Hey, Luka-nee, Rin came back from the dead two days ago. She's an angel and doesn't have the faintest idea of what anything pretty much is." She had a tint of sarcasm and acid in her voice.

Len still kept his cool and waited calmly, as I watched the three of them in great interest. "That," Len said, "is exactly why we should visit Luka-nee, Neru-chan. We need to tell an adult about Rin, and adult who'll _believe_ us." He added before Neru-chan could interrupt him. "Also, third semester starts soon, and we'll probably need to arrange something for Rin, especially if she doesn't remember how to read by then."

I watched as both Neru-chi's and Mikuo-kun's faces distorted strangely. Neru-chi seemed to be seeing the reasoning behind Len's words. Mikuo-kun looked as if he had forgotten something very important.

"What is it, Mikuo-kun? You look funny." I asked, not being able to help myself. The other two looked at him as well.

"I forgot." He said. See? I was right.

"Forgot what, Mikuo, to do your homework? We still have almost three weeks to finish it." Neru-chi suggested. Len rolled his eyes. What is homework?

"No, I know that." He said, "My cousin in moving here in January. He's moving into the empty apartment across mine, the one next to Akita's."

"Whaat?" Neru-chi screeched. I think I winced, but nobody noticed me. "What's his name? Is he hot?"

Was it just me, or did Mikuo-kun seem a bit aggravated?

"His name is Rei Kagene," Mikuo-kun said. "I'll leave the judging of his looks to you."

Neru-chi made an impatient noise and Len rolled his eyes again. Is everyone on Earth like these three? Humans are interesting.

"If you two are done squabbling, you mind helping me clean up so that we can go to Luka-nees'?" Len asked wryly.

Tee-hee, I already cleaned up!

**

* * *

Len's POV**

After much bickering and wasting time, we were finally ready to go to Luka-nee's.

"So… Who is this Luka-nee that you guys keep talking about anyway?" Rin asked.

Mikuo-kun answered her first. "She the nice, tuna-loving lady who lives directly under Akita's apartment with a huge bust and pink hair."

How did I know his answer was gonna be something like that? I mentally sighed. Sometimes, Mikuo-kun's perverted brain is a bit _too_ predictable… Unfortunately…

Neru-chan rang the doorbell that was shaped like a tuna. You see, Luka-nee has a thing for tuna's. Don't get me wrong, it's not like its bad or anything! It's just a bit…abnormal…

"Hello? Who is it?"

"It's us, Luka-nee." I answered. Then, I glanced at Rin, who was staring at the door suspiciously. "Us, and a special guest."

I heard Luka-nee's footsteps approach the door. I felt Rin fidgeting nervously, sensing the older woman approach nearer and nearer. Remembering how Rin acted when she first saw us at the cemetery, I hope she doesn't freak out. We're still on the 12th floor. Wait a second, Rin is an angel, she can fly! …But the rest of us can't.

The door opened to reveal a pink-haired lady with a think book in her hands. She looked at us and smiled.

"Hello Len-kun, Mikuo-kun, and Neru-chan, and… ah…" She hesitated when she saw Rin. In turn, Rin gave Luka-nee a inquiring look.

"Luka-nee… I ca…" I started, only to be cut off by Luka-nee's random smile. Uh… she _knows_ that Rin _died_, right…? She should… she was the one who brought us to the hospital…

"I remember you! You are the human ambassador from the Holy Council, aren't you?" Rin exclaimed. What the…? Human ambassador? Holy Council?

Luka-nee smiled even wider. "I was wondering if I'd finally get to meet you again, Princess. I'd heard that you came back here for your memories, something that has never happened before. Oh, and is it just Rin-chan again now instead of the Princess?" Huh? Luka-nee knew about this? How and when did this happen?

"Did you know me from before as well?" Rin asked her. I happily saw that Neru-chan and Mikuo-kun was just as clueless as I was, which is a good thing.

"Why don't all four of you come inside, I'll make some tea." Luka-nee told us. Silently, we did as we were told.

After we settled down, and started to drink our tea from the tuna-patterned cups, Luka-nee started to explain.

"Often, the Holy Council of angels holds a meeting in order to make sure that their secret in the world is kept, kind of like a government. It consists of the High Priest, the current Prince or Princess, the four Elders, and a human ambassador, which would be me. As according to what I know, the human ambassador is chosen because they have known the current Prince or Princess for a long time before they died, and are only chosen if they are capable of keeping the secret."

"Why is it so important that it remains a secret?" Neru-chan asked all of a sudden. It was Rin who answered her.

"Because there already more than several humans that know about us, and attack us just because we are what we are. Our personal soul weapon's main purpose these days is to protect us from those humans. We learn from almost as soon as we die that humans should not be trusted too easily. By the way, Miss Ambassador, do you know anything about… the chain of memories?"

Luka-nee frowned, like the rest of us. "I only know that it was used as some sort of seal in the beginning of time. Why do you ask?"

"My weapon is the chain of memories."

Before I could ask her what the hell she was talking about, Rin stood up, and fucking _chains_ came out of her back. They looked as if they were made of glowing platinum, and the points on the ends looked deadly. It wouldn't be fun to even get skimmed by one of those.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF HOLY SHIT IS THAT?" Mikuo-kun screamed out the same thing I was about to ask, in a more civilized and polite way, of course.

Neru-chan and her twin sister spoke at the same time.

"Shit isn't holy, Mikuo…"

"It's my soul weapon, the chain of memories."

I just stared at Rin and Luka-nee as there was a short pause of awkward silence.

"Soo…" I said, pathetically breaking up the silence, "what exactly _is_ the chain of memories anyway? Why is it so important?"

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Oh dear. It looks as if questioning time has come again. I put away my chains before I freaked out anyone else. I must say that my soul weapon is fairly imposing. A road roller would have been better. What the heck? What _is_ a road roller in the first place? I need to remember to ask Len later.

I really can't believe that the human ambassador lived so near, and that I've always know her. When I was still alive, that is. It's funny how dying can change your entire life. Well, afterlife.

"Like the ambassador said, it was used as a seal at the beginning of time and was never seen since… until two days ago."

"So why is it so important?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes at the green-haired human male that resembled Miku-nee so much. The two of them are very alike. Both have green hair and green eyes, are very clueless, and ask the most obvious questions. I wonder if Mikuo-kun loves negi as much as Miku-nee does. That would be hilarious.

"Because the last time it was seen was at the beginning of time." I said simply.

"Yeah, but _why_…" Neru-chi elbowed him in the stomach. Oww… I bet that hurt. "Jeez, Akita! What the hell was that for?"

Neru-chi growled in annoyance. "It was because you're f-ing moronic, you idiot! Rin _just_ told you that it hasn't been seen since _the beginning of f-ing time_!"

This is unfair. I said that 'the last time it was seen was at the beginning of time', not that 'it hasn't been seen since the beginning of f-ing time'. I'll never understand how it is to be human again. I don't think I particularly want to either. Humans are so strange…

"Okay Akita, I get it! You don't have to keep screeching at me like an old bat!" Mikuo-kun screamed. Am I the only one who thinks that he shouldn't have said that if he cared for his life and memories? Probably not. If Neru-chi was an angel right now, she would probably have murdered any poor soul within a 100 meter radius from her by her killing intent alone.

"What. Did. You. Just. Call. Me?" She asked in a deadly tone. I hid behind Len just incase she exploded, which I think she's about to do.

"I called you a screeching old bat, Akita. I think you heard me." Mikuo-kun said, oblivious to her murderous killing vibes. He is an idiot. I fear for his sanity. Why? Well first, he said that shit was holy, which it obviously isn't. But then again, I say that sometimes as well, hmm. Second…

"YES, I HEARD YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A SCREECHING OLD BAT, GOD-DAMMIT! MIKUO YOU DIM-WITTED, MORONIC, IDIOTIC, MOTHER…"

"THAT IS ENOUGH CURSING FROM THE BOTH OF YOU!" The pink-haired lady yelled in a sudden, powerful tone. Everybody became silent. "Thank you." She said. I stared at her. Despite how she looks, this human is very, very powerful.

"Now, where were we again?" She asked politely. As she reached to take a sip from her tea, the tips of the fingers happened to touch mine. Almost instantly, I remembered another memory.

"Luka…nee. You are Luka-nee, am I correct?" I asked, feeling stupid. Len-kun and the others have been calling her this the entire time, and I haven't picked that up yet.

"Yes, Rin-chan. I'm Luka. Luka Megurine. Do you remember who I am now?" She asked me brightly.

"Vaguely…" I said. Most of the things that I remembered had to do with what the others have already told me. "You like books…" I said, dropping my gaze onto the one on her lap right now. The title of the book was written near the top-center. The letters that I could not read suddenly blurred, and then, just like that, I was remembering how to read. "El… Elemere Chr… Chron...icles one As…Assalult." I managed with some difficulty.

Hey! I can read again! How cool it that? This is great! I'll be able to read the orange juice box now!

"Nice, Rin! You can read again!" Len congratulated me. I beamed at him.

"Most people can do that by the time they're in kindergarten, Len-kun. It's not that much of a feat."

Len rolled his eyes at Mikuo-kun for some reason. "You're such a pessimist and a killjoy, my friend."

Neru-chi smirked and commented as well. She said, "It's probably because every girls in this room is capable of kicking his skinny ass from hear to next Thursday if we ever feel the need to."

Mikuo-kun snorted. "Yeah right." He said.

"You wanna bet?" The blond, scary girl advanced on him, but at the same time, something buzzed from her pocket. Neru-chi soon forgot about being mad at Mikuo-kun and flipped open the little yellow thing from her pocket and began to do strange things to it. I'll have to ask Len about that later too. I only just noticed that Neru-chi is constantly using that thing for strange reasons. Is it some kind of game?

**

* * *

Luka's POV**

Well I must certainly say that all and any talk of the angel race had been forgotten by this point. Mikuo-kun and Len-kun were fighting about random and pointless things, Neru-chan was texting non-stop again, and Rin-chan was watching the three of them with great interest.

I sighed and took another sip of tea. I wish I had prepared some tuna in advance. Len-kun and the others should have called me beforehand. As I watched the four teens, I drifted into an imagination of my own.

* * *

"_Uh, who are you?" I asked the blue-haired man wearing strange clothes who had suddenly rang my doorbell. "Do you need anything?"_

"_Pardon me, miss, but do you happen to be Miss Luka Megurine?" He asked me._

"_Yes." I answered, unsure of whether or not I should trust him or not. People can be strange nowadays._

"_Then you would happen to know a girl named Rin Kagamine, the one who died a few days ago."_

_Of course I knew Rin. Poor Rin-chan, she fell of Len-kun's rusted balcony fifteen days ago. The other two desperately tried to help her; they even called me for help. But she fell despite everyone's efforts. I contacted the hospital immediately, and the four of us rushed to the emergency room with her. Poor thing, she looked so horrible! She was so pale, so bloody, and you could basically see the places where the bones were broken. Rin-chan passed away that same night. Poor Len-kun and poor Neru-chan. Neru-chan just stood there, pale and shocked as she watched as her twin sister die. Len-kun was begging Rin-chan to pull it through. It was so horrible to watch Rin-chan's heart monitor line went still, and it was just as worse to see the other two take it in. I've been having nightmares about it. The kids probably feel worse. They were so close to her._

"_Yes… I knew her." I said, swallowing the painful emotions._

"_May I come in?" The blue-haired man said. I let him in. "Miss Luka, are you capable of keeping secrets?"_

"_It depends on what the secret is, sir." I responded evenly. To my surprise, he chuckled._

"_Then allow me to do this properly," He said. "My name is Kaito Shion. I know that this may be hard to believe, but I am the high priest of the angels. Allow me to explain. All humans, after death, become an angel. We lose all of our human memories except for our names, birthdates, and out last few moments before death."_

_It took me a while to process this. "But what does that have anything to do with me or Rin-chan?" I asked Shion-san._

_Once again, he smiled. "Rin Kagamine is our newest princess, otherwise known as the most powerful angel in heaven. Also, in heaven, we have something that is called the Holy Council. It is basically out form of government. However, we always need one human from Earth to attend the meetings as the Human Ambassador, who lets us know if our existence is being exposed to the human society, which would be very bad."_

_I nodded. None of this made any sense._

"_The Human Ambassador is always chosen because they are both responsible and close to our current Prince or Princess, who is currently Rin Kagamine. I am here to beseech to take on this role. If you agree to swear an oath to keep your duties as the Human Ambassador, I will come by next month to pick you up for your first Holy Council meeting. If not, I will have to erase your meeting with me and our little talk from your memories."_

_I stared at him. Was he a lunatic? "What exactly do I have to do if I'm the human ambassador?"_

"_It's easy. You just have to make sure that no information about us leak into this world."_

_I thought, hard. What if this was all a prank. It would have been pretty cruel to drag deceased Rin-chan into thing, though._

"_You will get to see Rin-chan again. However, you will not be able to approach her." He told me softly._

**

* * *

Sephi: Yeah, most of this came from the top of my head while writing XP.**

**Rune: I think they can tell…**

**Sephi: Oh be quiet. I made a website, please visit it!**

**Rune: That was sudden…**

**Sephi: And R&R too!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sephi: Um… hi…**

**Rune: (rolls eyes) (covers ears)**

**Sephi: Okay, I'm really, REALLY sorry for the ridiculously long update period! My parent wouldn't let me use my computer over the summer, and now I'm in high school and everything's a mess, and I've only gotten enough time to write my fanfictions just now because I can use my computer again, and**

**Rune: Sephi. They get it. Calm down…**

**Sephi: Um…so…yeah… This chapter is a bit shorter than my other angelic chapters, but I didn't feel like waiting until I finish 3,500 words to update. Enjoy…**

**Rune: (facepalm). This is why you should never, ever join forensics, Sephi…**

**Sephi: oh, and special thanks to:**

**MizukiKagamine: *falls over* *hugs back* Thanks!**

**bellelin: what would I do without you to tell me about my grammar. Too bad I don't really care though^^**

**firedove,: Ok. Thanks for telling me!**

**Malirra4290: Thanks for waiting for this chapter. I update sooner next time, kay?**

**Chibi-Kyuubi-Chan: Thanks!**

* * *

Chapter 5- New Encounters

**Mikuo's POV**

Huh, so somehow, Rin-chan knew Luka-nee after she died, and Luka-nee knew about Rin-chan, and there was some freak holy council crap thing going on, and…

Gah! I don't care! Let a guy eat his lunch in peace! The tuna's pretty good too…

"You're school starts again next week, am I correct?" Luka-nee asked us.

"Yeah. Ugh…" Akita answered. Probably thinking about the crapload of work we'll have to do again. I swear, if it wasn't for Len-kun, both of us would have failed every course we took by now.

"You're going to school?" Rin-chan asked. Apparently, she knew what school was. Heh, the prison of school will haunt everyone in the afterlife as well, wtf…

Oh, and speaking of school, _he'll_ be attending it too.

Wait a sec…

Uh-oh…

_Shit!_

"What, idiot?" Akita asked me. Oh, did I just curse out loud? Dang, Luka-nee's gonna _kill_ me…

IT'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW, MIKUO HATSUNE!

"Rei's moving in today. I totally forgot!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing my head like the idiot that Akita always accused me of being. Argh, Mikuo… You're such a klutz…

"Whaa? You mean your cousin?" Akita asked me?

"Yea," I replied, "he's was supposed to be here about fifteen minutes ago so I could give him his keycode!" Ack! Rei's gonna kill me!

"Then why don't we all go upstairs? He's probably still there." Len-kun said in his usual cool manner. Lucky bastard… always being on top of things…

**

* * *

Len's POV**

The four of us thanked Luka-nee and rushed upstairs, and without doubt, there was a black-haired kid our age standing at the previously empty apartment with several luggage bags. He looked kinda pissed.

"Haha, sorry Rei. I kinda forgot. Sorry." Mikuo-kun said as we got closer.

"Well, I was expecting something like this anyway…" Rei-kun said, finally looking up.

Whoa! He looks like someone I know! He looks like… He looks like…

HE LOOKS LIKE ME, WHAT THE HELL?

"Why do you look exactly like me!" We asked at the same time, not very surprisingly. I'm serious, that kid was practically me with black hair and dark eyes.

"Ah, it's a black-themed Len!" Rin said in glee. Uh… Well that's another way to put it…

Rei-kun stared at her. For a _long_ time. "Hey, you look exactly like us too. And so does the other blondie over there. The hell?"

Well, you can say that again. Rin and Neru-chan were and are twins, so it's only natural that they look alike. But Rin and I look exactly alike too for some strange reason. We could practically be twins as well. Heck, the three of us could have passed as triplets.

"You too." Rin said. "You look a lot like Rui. The same black hair, dark eyes, and face. Heh, I wonder where Miku-nee and Rui are right now. They were supposed to be with me." She beamed at us.

Miku-nee? Rui? Their names sound randomly familiar. Although if they were supposed to be with Rin, then they should be long dead or something like that.

Rei-kun sighed. "As if I care. Who the hell are you guys anyway?"

"Oh, right, I should introduce you guys. Guys, this is Rei Kagene, my cousin from Hokkaido. Rei, this is Len Kagamine-kun, Akita Neru, and Rin-chan. We all live on this floor."

"Uh, nice to meet you." Neru-chan greeted him.

"And please take care of us from now on." Rin added in a friendly manner. He ignored them completely. What a jerk. _I_ would never do that.

"Mikuo, what's my keycode?" Mister Grumpy asked, ignoring the rest of us completely.

"Oh, its…"

"You fucking idiot! Don't tell the whole world!"

"Yah, Mikuo can be a total idiot half the time." Neru-chan commented. I didn't even know she was still listening. She had already gotten out her cell phone. I'll bet 10000 yen that by the time that school starts, all of Neru-chan's girl friends at school will know who Rei Kagene is.

"Oh? And what about the other half, Akita?" Mikuo-kun asked while writing Rei-kun's keycode number on a piece of scrap paper. She didn't answer. Texting. Figures.

**

* * *

Neru's POV**

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

so yah

i met mikuos cuzn

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

rlly?

is he hott?

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

smwat

hes a black len-kun

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

rlly?

can i ask him out?

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

idk

but hes a jerk

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

awww

u suree?

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

c 4 urself skool

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

tat sukz…

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

tell me abt it

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

ill tel the othrs

"Neru-chan? Hello? Earth to Neru-chan!" I looked up. Len-kun has been waving his hands in front of my face for a while now. "Wanna go shopping with us for Rin and Rei-kun? They'll need clothes for school."

"Sure. Fine. Leave Rin's clothing issues to moi." I told him.

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

k g2g

shopin

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

k hav fun!

From: NeruBoredom385

To: SweetMayuBPD

ttyl

From: SweetMayuBPD

To: NeruBoredom385

ttly

**

* * *

Rin's POV**

Len officially announced that the five of us would be going 'shopping'. He said we would be going to the 'mall'.

"What's a mall?" I asked. I swear that I just saw Rei-kun's eyebrow lift in curiosity. Some people are just meaner than others.

"It's a building will lots and lots of stores in it." He told me. Stores. Hmm. I knew what a store was. But stores had lots of people in them. Uh oh…

"Will there be a lot of people?" I asked, feeling like an idiot.

"Probably." Mikuo-kun answered.

"Oh." I said. Meeting someone one at a time was okay. It was easy to tell if they knew about me and if they wanted to attack me. On the other hand, walking into a crowed place was dangerous. If someone who knew about us recognized my angel aura, I was in for it for sure. Not exactly my ideal situation.

"What are you, xenophobic?" Rei-kun asked. Jerk.

"Am not!" I had always been good with others. Forgive me for wondering about my safety in the strange, strange world of human beings!

"C'mon Rin. It'll be fun. I remember that you used to love shopping. You and Neru-chan would spend hours together in the mall." Len said. Dang, he really knows how to get me to do things… Just like Rui and Miku-nee… I miss them.

"Okay, I'll go."

Haha, I've just totally regained my memories of the wonders of shopping! We've been here for about two hours, and Neru-chi and I still aren't done. The guys seem to be getting a bit tired now, but they're guys, so they should just suck it up. Wow, I sound so mean.

"Ooh, Rin, how about this?" Neru-chi exclaimed at a particularly cute yellow dress. "Let's try this on!"

"Neru-chi… I'm seriously starting to feel kinda bad for the guys. They look half-dead." I told her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Rin~ They're _guys_. That's what they're for."

Oh. Is that how it is? Then, well… the dress _is_ cute…

**

* * *

Len's POV**

Any more of this, and I'm gonna die. How the hell do the girls even have the energy to do this? Neru-chan and Rin have just gone in the dressing rooms to try on yet another dress that they probably won't even buy.

Someone… help…

Soon afterwards, they came back out to put the dresses back…figures. How much more of this do we have to suffer?

"Can we go buy our uniforms now? That the only reason that I specifically came here." Rei-kun said at last. Thank you… You are a savior… Mikuo-kun and I are about to die.

Mikuo-kun and I slowly back away as we see a huge, off-the-scale fit about to erupt from Neru-chan. There's a reason why Mikuo-kun and I don't say anything back at Neru-chan's face when she's angry. That girl knows how to use words sharper than the kitchen blades that I use back at home. She opens her mouth as I began to prepare myself mentally.

"You're right, Rei-kun. We should hurry and by our uniforms now before it gets any later." Rin said before Neru-chan could explode. Mikuo-kun breathed out an audible sigh and Neru-chan started to stare daggers at him.

**

* * *

Rui's POV**

"Miku-nee, please explain to me again _why_ we're at a school uniform store. We shouldn't even _be_ here!" I demanded. For that past half-hour, Miku-nee had been making goo-goo eyes at what was apparently a school uniform for a school on Earth. People had been staring at her as if she had lost her mind. I don't blame them.

"But Rui~ These are just soo cute~! I just wish they could have had a bit more green in them."

I rolled my eyes for the billionth time. We were _supposed_ to be searching for Rin. But of course, we just had to go to a mall along the way. Why? Because it makes perfect sense, according to Miku-nee, since Rin "loves these kinds of things too". But it's probably just because she herself wanted to experience shopping, even tough we didn't have any of Earth's currency to buy it with.

"Miku-nee! Would you please stop screwing around? We're supposed to be looking for Rin, dammit!"

**

* * *

Len's POV**

Finally, _finally_, we went to the uniform shop. Ugh, thank God… Any more of this hell and I'm gonna pass out.

"We're supposed to be looking for Rin, dammit!" I heard just as we entered the store. Rin? They weren't talking about our Rin, right? Were they?

"Look, see Rui? There she is!" I spun around to see a Mikuo-kun look-alike pointing a Rin and an angry Rei-kun look-alike next to her. Um, okay, that's… odd.

"Rui! Miku-nee! Where were you guys? I was soo worried!" Rin cried white embracing the two girls.

"Rin," I asked, "Do you know them?"

Almost immediately the two other girls reacted to my approach. The Mikuo-kun look-alike spun Rin protectively behind her, and the Rei-kun look-alike stood in front of the Mikuo-kun look-alike just as protectively. Phew, I wish I could get their names already…

"Who the fucking hell are you? What the hell do you want with her, fucker?" The Rei-kun look-alike hissed at me. Whoa, and I thought Mikuo-kun and Neru-chan had a bad temper. This girl took it to a new level! Seriously, calm down! You don't need to say 'fuck' and 'hell' in the same sentence twice in a row!

"Wait, Rui, Miku-nee. These people are my friends. They won't hurt us. Plus, they know the human ambassador. They aren't going to tell anyone about us." Rin pleaded with the other two.

"Are you sure, Rini? Positive?" The Mikuo-kun look-alike asked Rin. Solemnly and slowly, Rin nodded. The Mikuo-kun look-alike straightened from the protective stance, but the Rei-kun look-alike continued to advance towards me.

"If any one of you hurts her in any way, I'll personally make sure that whomever it was will die twice even before you first awake as an angel, got that?" She growled. Wow. Over-protective much?

**

* * *

Miku's POV**

Thank goodness, we've finally found our little Rini! And she doesn't seem to be hurt or something, even though she had been hanging around with humans. _Bonus_.

"So Rini," I asked, trying to break up the tension that Rui had just created with her probably not empty threats. "What did we miss after the storm?" Rini blushed. Aww, she was just such a cutie.

"Miku-nee, Rui, let me introduce me to my friends. This is Kagamine Len," she said, pointing at the blonde that looked a lot like her. Is it just me, or does he look a little shouta? Hehe. "He was a friend from before, and he's very kinds." Oh, so these are friends from before Rini became one of us. How adorable! Len-kun shook my hand and tentatively smiled at me, and attempted to do the same to Rui, but of course, it didn't go very well. "The girl with the long hair is Akita Neru-chi, who was also my twin sister from before." I nodded, and Neru-chan nodded back, although she didn't approach us, as Rui was sending poison glares at her. A jealous Rui is a very cute Rui too, don'tcha think? "This here is Mikuo-kun. I don't really know his that well, but I think he's okay." Rin said as she pointed at a boy Rin's age who look a lot like me.

"Hey," I said casually while holding my hand out to him. He continued to stare at me as if I had two heads or something. I _do_ have two pigtails, but two heads? Nope, not really. "Um, can you…talk?" I asked him, waving my hands in front of his face. Uh…

"What's wrong, Mikuo-kun?" The one called Len-kun asked, drawing the entire party's attention to my little clone. Well, almost clone. He was still a guy.

"Hello?" I said, frowning. "Is anyone home?" That guy is seriously freaking me out. As in, he's seriously freaking me out. Did I just say the same thing twice? Heh, I'm weird too. But it's okay.

"Miku…nee?" He choked, at last. Geez, delayed reaction much?

"Yes, Hatsune Miku. I died six years ago. That'd be me." I said, confused.

"_Hatsune Miku?_" The girl who was apparently Rin's human twin sister said incredulously.

I nodded. "Yeah. Is there something wrong with my name?" I asked.

"Uh, how should I put this?" Len-kun said. "Well, he's name is Hatsune Mikuo. _Hatsune Miku_o."

Yes, I get it. Thank you. I can understand words that first time you say it. I'm fricken seventeen years old, thank you very much. I can understand that his name is Hatsune Mikuo.

Wait, huh?

_Hatsune Miku_o.

Oh.

**

* * *

Sephi: Yes, I know I rushed this chapter. I was trying to finish it before my long, uncalled hiatus, but it didn't really work out.**

**Rune: Just R&R to tell her to write. It'll work. Unless of course if she isn't allowed on her computer.**

**Sephi: Isn't it cute how Miku's and Mikuo's reactions are so similar?**

**Rune: …way to change the topic…**


End file.
